


Changes

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You never know what to expect when Carol asks to meet you at the Holodeck.





	Changes

Dating Carol Marcus was complicated. The complication came from her being the Admiral’s daughter and you having to keep it a secret. The two of you had meant during your time at the Academy and started out as friends before giving a relationship a try. Now you had been together for six months and were helping her sneak aboard the Enterprise. Well not really sneak aboard but falsify records for her to join you on your mission to Kronos.

No one suspected her real identity and no one was really aware that the two of you were dating either. You wouldn’t have minded if the crew knew but Spock was suspicious of Carol, something only you seemed to notice. Sneaking around seemed to be your only option. You’d make visits to her room, she to yours. The crew never seemed to notice or you were lucky enough to be unnoticeable in your actions.

Today was no different. Carol pulled you aside after a meeting on the bridge, taking you over to the Holodeck. You feigned conversation until you were sure there were no guards around. You grinned before pulling her to you and kissing her. This of course led quickly to making out. Suddenly Carol pushed you away and answered your confused look by explaining she wanted to try something. This wasn’t unusual so you agreed.

Carol explained that she wanted to use the Holodeck to transform you into the women of your choice. You grinned, nodded and prepared to calibrate the Holodeck for your transformation. Carol kept asking for an explanation as to who you had picked but you refused to tell her. Preparing for the transformation you told Carol to close her eyes.

When she opened them you raised your arms out at your sides and quietly shouted “Suprise”

You decided that the women of your choice would be Carol. Not only to be a joke but because she would always be your choice. What you didn’t expect was her reaction to your transformation. Her pupils darkened and you knew the look on her face, the one of lust.

“Does this turn you on?” you asked, fully knowing the answer. “Me as you”

She nodded her head, finding it difficult to speak an odd feeling. Carol took the first step this time, pulling you to her and planting a kiss. You had to admit, it was an unusual feeling to be making out with a person who looked exactly like you, even if they weren’t you. You slipped one hand under her shirt, just tracing small patterns onto her skin. You would have slid it farther up except for the coughing sound that came from behind you. You pulled away from Carol, standing still and not wanting to turn around to face whoever had walked in on you.

Luckily from his voice you knew he wasn’t anyone you’d met before.

“I suggest taking it back to your room, but I swear I won’t tell anyone”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
